


The Arrival of a Shadow

by Eurazba, lostdragonbeliever



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, anyways pixie hollow fairies are pretty gay, cherrypicking canon and headcanons, disney fairy au, ill put a key at the top of chapters for not so common fairy stuff that wont be so well known, like phrases and things, so expect some gay shit bruhs, uses both movie and book backstory for pixie hollow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurazba/pseuds/Eurazba, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostdragonbeliever/pseuds/lostdragonbeliever
Summary: The first fairy in many years arrives with an unusual and rare talent, one that some fairies would rather do without. Aided with the guidance of the new friends around her, Claire begins to grasp not just the beginnings of her talent, but also the reality of the only other fairy to share it - the dreaded Morgana.
Relationships: Toby Domzalski & Jim Lake Jr. & Claire Nuñez, Toby Domzalski/Jim Lake Jr.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	The Arrival of a Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes to help with basic fairy knowledge!
> 
> -The talents of fairies are to help with the changes of nature, or to take care of the Hollow they call home. Some talents are such as water, fast-flying, garden, animal, etc etc.
> 
> -New fairies are born from laughter, and first take the form of a dandelion seed as they travel to Never Land. Fast-flying fairies help the dandelion seed and guide it to the Pixie Dust Tree.
> 
> -Pixie Dust Tree is the center of their home, and creates all the dust needed for nearly every aspect of fairy life. Arrivals of new fairies are held here.
> 
> -Arrival Ceremonies are where a new fairy is transformed with their first serving of dust, from a dandelion fluff to a fairy. They reveal their name, along with their talent through a test.
> 
> -Keepers are fairies, from any talent otherwise, that uptake the important role of 'keeping' fairy knowledge. They catalog important events, as well as the history of Pixie Hollow.
> 
> -The Ministers of the Seasons are fairy-leaders that are physically older, to set themselves apart from the fairies they guide. They govern and watch over the preparations of their individual seasons, along with the talents that work inside them. Such as snowflake-carvers, leaf-painters, etc.

The winds pulling along the dandelion seed swayed and swooped, in rhythm with the fairy flittering nearby. Mary’s wings beat a little faster as the sight of the Pixie Dust Tree grew closer, a golden glow against the first light of dawn. 

Fairies just starting their early morning tasks looked overhead as the new laugh was courted to the center of the hollow. Soon, it seemed the fast flying fairy wasn’t the only one taking her path- fellow sparrow men and fairies alike began flocking to the tree, spreading the word as they took to their branches and toadstools in a buzz of anticipation. Nothing woke them up faster than a new Arrival.

An adjustment here, a small breeze there- and Mary smiled to herself as the dandelion landed in its designated spot. Nodding towards her favorite dust-talent fairy, she made her way up towards her own talent’s branch, and watched alongside the rest of the fairies.

Darci, with the level cup of dust- not one speck missing or extra, of course, just right- flew towards the seed, and began to pour over it. The stem changed, along with the fluff of the dandelion, and within moments, a new fairy sat up straight, wings draped to the ground. Dark hair fell over her eyes, as she looked around at the excited whispers and hums of wingbeats. 

She heard a few hellos, but not knowing who they belonged to, the new fairy greeted them back with her own quiet, “Hello?”

Several balls of light swirled around, and the fairies watched as they joined, shaping the form of an old and wise fairy. He’d been the first face many fairies ever truly spoke to, in their own Arrivals, and this one would be no different.

A warm smile came upon his face as he became solid. “Hello, my dear. Welcome.” Flying closer to her, he offered a hand to help her stand, which she took. 

Leaning down close, the older fairy asked, “What shall we call you?”

Oh, that was an easy one. She knew it the moment the dust fell upon her. “Claire.”

“Claire. A wonderful name. I am Merlin.”

Claire tested the name on her tongue. _Merlin_. Interesting.

Merlin then flew behind her, looking at her wings. “Let’s get these going, shall we?” He rubbed his palms together, conjuring up some golden remnants. He lightly pinched the edges of said wings, tugging them straight; pixie dust spiraled into the grooves and whorls with a glow.

Some ‘ooo’s and ‘aaah’s came from the crowd of fairies, as Merlin once again took her hand, letting Claire test out her first flight. She hopped, a little flutter, and then started to rise up. Giggling turned to a laugh as she was led up into the air, wings beating and getting used to herself. 

Coming back down, Merlin left her in the center, backing to hover near five other fairies. Four appeared much older than the countless fairies surveying the Arrival. _The ministers of the seasons_ , the information sprung from her mind, but the fifth was still a mystery to her. No matter- she would learn soon enough, she thought. Claire’s attention was stolen by a circle of mushrooms, popping up one by one around one of the Tree’s rings. With their cue, a member from each group brought down an icon of their talent to place on the pedestals. A water droplet, a swirling cone of dust, a flower. Several choices, so many to choose from. 

Two of the deliverers stood out to her for a moment. One, a fairy in warm colors offering a shining ball of light for the choosing. Their eyes met for a moment, before he looked beyond Claire at something else, a mixed emotion she couldn’t read yet overcame his face.

Another fairy made little noises behind her, Claire turned to see him gently tossing what looked like a food offering between his hands, likely too hot if she were to guess from the faint curls of steam rising out of the crust. Placing the muffin onto its pedestal, it joined the rest of the icons, and the fairy that brought it finally looked up and met her eyes. He offered an awkward smile, like he’d been caught doing something strange. Nodding politely, she turned away as he left to join the rest of his talent.

Maybe a little miffed at the muffin-bearer, but otherwise satisfied, Merlin gestured towards the assembled offerings. 

“Now is time to make your talent clear.”

Claire held her hands close, unsure of where to start, “My talent?”

“Indeed. Your talent, your calling. The very thing that makes you complete. Do not worry if you do not find it right away- some fairies need more time. But most need not more than a sign.” Merlin gestured to the icons surrounding her, “If you would?” 

_Okay, no pressure,_ Claire thought. _Just… try something out_.

Starting at random, she began with the stone and wood hammer. Behind it, a group of fairies dressed in deep greens and decked with tools and safety gear watched eagerly. Her hand began to get close, but before she could touch it, the hammer floated down and laid itself on the mushroom cap, losing its glow. Huh. Guess not.

With one talent option over with, Claire began going through each table. The garden fairies seemed nice enough, but the petals fell apart and dropped down as well. Same with the egg of the animal fairies, and the fast-flying fairies’ miniature tornado burst before she could even stand near it. 

The paintbrush, snowflake and water droplet were similar results. She was starting to get nervous, and she’d never felt that before.

Remembering the odd interaction with the muffin fairy, she walked towards it. Taking a moment to search the group of flour-dusted individuals, she spotted him. He was almost hidden, but once she had eye contact, he gave a small nod.

Claire had a good feeling about this one. Her hand hovered cautiously, almost touching the still warm wrapper tucked around the muffin. But it too sank to the pedestal, and lost its glow.

She heard a collective sigh, and didn’t bother to look for it. Because there was only one talent left to try.

Making her way towards the last remaining offering, she felt the warmth of the ball of light seep into her skin. The buzz of whispers from before hushed, nearly silent, like they were all holding a collective breath.

Taking a deep breath, Claire closed her eyes, and thrust her hands forward. If it worked, when she opened her eyes, the ball of sunlight would be sitting in the palms of her hands. _Please_ _work_. Cracking open one eye, she _was_.

It flickered in her hands, as she tossed it from hand to hand gently. She heard what sounded like Merlin clearing his throat, about to speak, when something stopped him.

The ball of light didn’t dissipate, or fade. It darkened, morphing itself and folding in on itself, darker and darker. What was before bright and beaming became a bubble of pitch-black. Like a mind of its own, the ball of now solid shadow spiraled and wrapped softly around her arms, pooling into a cool puddle in her palms.

Claire smiled. _She found it._

Her excitement died, rather quickly, when she looked up to see the expressions on the other fairies faces- confusion. Concern. Bafflement. Furious whispers bounced around faster than she could pick up, her wings lowering to make herself smaller.

Merlin’s voice, so warm and comforting, now held a fearful edge, almost unbelieving, “A _shadow_ fairy.” 

His worrisome words rippled through the talent groups.

_“Shadow fairy?”_

_“What’s that?”_

_“I’ve never heard of that-have you?”_

Claire held tight onto the ball of shadow. “What's wrong? I found my talent, haven’t I?”

There was a mix of strange emotion on the elder fairy’s face. He floated, she realized, a safe distance from her. “It seems, unfortunately, that you are a shadow talent fairy.” The grim tone of his voice made her heart sink.

“Shadow talent?” Her voice felt small.

“Yes,” A grave nod, “A _most_ rare and dangerous talent to possess.”

Murmurs whispered ‘round the talents once more. Far above the new fairy and the surrounding council, two sets of eyes met and shared similar faces of concern, before turning back down to watch what else was to happen. 

“I cannot in good conscience,” Merlin wrung his calloused hands together, “Let you stay here in Pixie Hollow.”

A sound of outcry came from above Claire, sounding an awful lot like a fairy barely restraining a “ _What?_ ” The collective attention of the fairies was now split; some still hushedly muttering about what a shadow talent could be, more silencing themselves. No one knew how to act in this scenario- there hasn’t _been_ an arrival like this- at least not one that most could remember.

The ministers, previously only surveying as a part of the ceremony, moved as one to face the elder fairy, showing many mixed emotions on varying levels. _Usurna_ , Claire registered, seeing the fairy draped in warm fallen leaves. The Minister of Autumn straightened her shoulders, a brow lifted in question, “Merlin, do you care to explain your reasoning?”

As if he’d been preparing his answer, he spoke not only to the fairies in front of him, but all the surrounding occupants of Pixie Hollow.  
“You all remember Morgana, yes?” Claire could only watch as the faces of the ministers went grim, starkly contrasting the blank-faced confusion on most fairies’ faces, “Morgana has been the only shadow talent fairy previous. Hundreds of years ago, she ravaged us. Using her shadow talent, she _harmed_ the fairies of this hollow without hesitation,” Once again, Pixie Hollow’s leader turned toward her. His face was kept neutral, but Claire, only born moments before, could still tell he was holding back, on some old emotion long locked away. “You cannot stay, dear. I'm sorry, but you're _far_ too dangerous-”

_“Now hang on!”_

The muffin-bearing fairy from before appeared on Claire’s right, a blue-and-black blur, skidding to a halt behind her. Perhaps a single beat in time, and the light fairy was on her left as well.

“You can't just cast her out when she hasn't done anything!” The fairy in blue declared, glaring up at Merlin.

From the look on Merlin’s face, along with the one of the light fairy next to Claire, this hadn’t been their first disagreement on any level.

The Ministers muttered amongst themselves. Spring’s Minister, Wumpa, nodded slowly, “ _Much_ too quick a judgement for a new fairy.”

“While many of these fairies may not be old enough to remember how Morgana was,” Merlin waved one arm to the crowd surveying the discussion while looking to the ministers, “Certainly _you_ all remember how she was. Dangerous, and uncontrollable even _with_ guidance. She brought too much damage to the hollow. It barely survived.”

Claire felt about as small as a mayfly, and just as unimportant. The pool of shadow in her hands soaked into her skin, and disappeared; if only she could do that to herself. Then maybe Merlin wouldn’t have to throw her out.

Looking down at the trio of fairies below him, Merlin’s brow furrowed, a cool steely edge to his gaze, “We cannot risk something like that happening again.”

“Well maybe she just needed _better_ _guidance_ ,” said the light fairy, a frown set deep into his face. 

The sixth mystery fairy in Merlin’s council, smaller than the rest, peeked his head up from behind Merlin’s shoulder, desperately shaking his head and giving a wide-eyed look to the light fairy. Slicing his hand over his throat, _Ix-nay on the guidance-ay,_ was said with his entire body.

“ _Toby,”_ The leader of the fairies glared and leaned down close, trying to keep a level tone in front of the rest of his fairies. “There are no other shadow talent fairies. There is no one to teach her how to control, or properly use her talent. Certainly nothing a _light fairy_ could teach her.”

Toby swallowed nervously, taking a deep breath, “W-well, light and shadows are opposite sides of the s-same coin, maybe there _is_ something we could help teach?”

Merlin's frown only deepened.

Piping up, the fairy in blue put a hand on her shoulder, “You can't just throw her out for her talent, it's not her choice.” 

“And it's a terrible thing to do to a new fairy,” Toby added.

Claire’s heart leaped in her chest as the Ministers mulled over it themselves. _“They have a point,”_ escaped their huddled conversation.

“Surely not!” Merlin swung around to meet the Ministers’ eyes. All five leaders held a gaze with one another, before pulling closer together, away from the three.

“We cannot, in good conscience, throw her out.” The Minister of Summer, Gatto, murmured to the others.

Nodding in distilled agreement, the Minister of Winter, Vendel, stroked his beard in thought. “Lest she become angry, and enact revenge on that note alone,” he said, in a low, gravelly voice.

Merlin could already see that there was no changing his Minister's minds. The elder fairy made a sound in the back of his throat, when a familiar presence behind his wings made itself known.

Clearing his throat, the mystery fairy stepped between Pixie Hollow’s leaders and the three fairies, huddled close. “Surely if more fairies are welcoming and willing to help her, she won't lead down the same path that Morgana did?”

Claire whispered as quiet as she could, pointing with a slight tilt of her chin towards the taller fairy. He was in dark colors, and no obvious hint to a talent that she could pick up. Why was he standing with the council before? She nudged the light fairy, Toby, beside her gently with her elbow. “Who’s that?”

“Douxie,” Toby responded, his voice low. “He’s working to be the next Keeper, and at the moment is Merlin’s right hand fairy, so this should be _interesting_ , to say the least.”

“Keeper?”

“He ‘keeps’ fairy knowledge. Records and history, anything worth documenting, he takes care of.”

Claire’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ as she turned back to the small staredown between a firm Merlin and even more so determined Douxie.

“Then I suppose,” Merlin tapped his fingertips one by one. “I should assume you'll keep close eyes on her and help guide her?”

The Keeper in training’s wings paused for a beat, “What? I-I can’t-” He bit off what he would’ve said, and sighed. Some small creature wrapped around his shoulders hissed into his ear, “ _You walked right into that one_ .” Douxie muttered a quiet ‘ _I know’_ under his breath, sighing again.

Straightening his wings out and taking a breath, Douxie faced Merlin with a calm expression, “Yes, I'll help make sure to watch over and guide her when needed. You can count on me.”

“Very well then.”

The leader of the fairies turned back to Claire, Toby, and the fairy in blue. “And where do you suppose she'll stay? Who will teach how to use her shadow abilities?”

“I meant what I said,'' Toby straightened up a little, meeting Merlin’s gaze head on. “Light and shadow are the opposite sides of the same coin, right? So she should stay with the light fairies. We'll help her out, right guys?” 

Toby turned to the group of attending light fairies, lined up on the edge of a shelf mushroom. Hardly one of them met his eyes, suddenly finding tree bark _so_ interesting, or plain avoiding looking. One even whistled while backing farther out of view.

He swallowed nervously. “Uh…”

The fairy in blue grabbed her arm. “ _We'll_ take her in, and help her out.”

Toby patted Claire's shoulder, nodding with his partner. “Yes, of course!”

Some small sense of warmth within her for these two fairies grew a little. They’d only known her for less than a day, and they _wanted_ her? Strange.

“Yours _already_ is a mixed home, isn't it?” 

Merlin’s comment put a strange damper on their enthusiasm. Something unspoken passed between them both, and she felt a wing brush behind her own, reaching over to comfort the other. There was so much she didn’t know about the fairies of Pixie Hollow, Claire was learning. 

“Very well then. See to it that she is taken care of.”

Both fairies on Claire’s sides bowed out of respect for the elder fairy. “Of course, thank you,” one of them murmured. Fairy-in-blue looked over at her, and she followed suit. 

“Uh, thank you.”

-

Merlin flapped a little ways away from the Ministers, motioning the Keeper-in-training to his side. Hushed, the fairy leader kept one eye on the newest fairy, standing with two others that didn’t make his anxiety ease. “See to it that she is well attended. She is _not_ to be alone, and if there is ever a problem, you report it to us _immediately_. Do not hesitate. Do you understand?”

Douxie’s wings faltered for a moment, before he steadied himself. “O-of course, Merlin.”

**Author's Note:**

> :D  
> very excited for this fic :3


End file.
